


And we all still die

by EpsilonChi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: A character study for the Nanowrimo, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, NDRV3 spoiler, Other, Some of them, Songfic, mention of PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 13:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12508256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpsilonChi/pseuds/EpsilonChi
Summary: And we all still dieYeah we all still dieWhat will you leave behindAnd we all still dieBased on the song Willow Tree March, by the Paper Kites.





	And we all still die

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song Willow Tree March, by the Paper Kites : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3JARp8lB25g
> 
> This fic is kinda related to my future NaNoWriMo fanfic, since Rantaro will be the main character of it.  
> Also, sorry if there's any grammatical errors, English is not my mother tongue.  
> Anyway, enjoy :)

You fall through the trees  
And you pray through your knees on the ground 

He had left for strolls with his sisters. They enjoyed playing tag, chasing each over. Then Rantaro fell on the ground.  
His sisters rushed towards, him, then his maid. He did not have been hurt really, just a scratch, on both of his knees.  
Far off, he saw his father by the telephone, not paying attention on him. 

For the things that you need  
With your lust and your greed weighing down 

She had disappeared.  
Her sister, his Nanase, his beloved Nanase, had disappeared.  
They had found her teddy in the boat.  
The police thinks that it went out of the boat, then walked in streets, without paying attention in where it went, by trying to follow them.  
She was alone, lost in a foreign city, in a foreign country.  
And it was of the fault. He had not seen her. He believed that she had stayed at home with her maid.  
It was of the fault. He had to find her. He had to be forgiven. 

And you weaken your love  
And you hold it above your hand 

He tore up the letter of his father and threw it into the trash can.  
He wanted him to gives up ? He wanted him to come back at home, with his sisters?  
Sorry, but he didn’t want, he couldn’t.  
To find Nanase was his priority, he would return to Japan only if his family was complete.  
He missed his other sisters, of course he did, he missed his maid. But he had to find Nanase.  
It was its fault. He had to catch up his error. 

Success is a song of your heart  
Not of a song of your bed 

He was in the center of a clearing.  
He put a moment to realize him, but yes : he was in the center of a clearing, in a forest.  
Why was it there ? He began thinking, trying to find all the possible explanations.  
A scene appeared in the head : he was in Louisiana, he was looking, once again, for his sister. Then out a group of men in suit went out of a huge black car, they seizes him and kidnapped him in the car.  
Then nothing more, it was everything.  
Why did they kidnap him ? Why him ?  
Who were they ? Were they those who kidnapped Nanase ? 

And we all still die  
Yeah we all still die  
What will you leave behind ?  
Oh we all still die 

When he opened the door that led him to the exit, his heartbeat was accelerating.  
He went out. He finally went out. Or rather, they went out.  
They were only four now. Four Ultimate students.  
They had finally arrived there, to go out of this hell.  
No more Killing Game, no more murders, no more Class Trial. They could finally leave, back to the outside world, back their family.  
Now, he could finally have a normal life. 

Marching away from the stream  
This tree it will die without leaves 

What happened ? What was he doing there? Who were all these people?  
He did his utmost to stay calm, to hide any sign of anxiety, but the situation terrified him in the depths of oneself.  
That shouldn’t have happened. That shouldn’t have happened anymore.  
He had managed to go out alive of one Killing Game. He didn’t want to live another Killing Game.  
He didn’t have to live another Killing Game.  
He saw their smiles, their enjoyment to participate in this slaughter.  
He had to find a way to prevent that. For him, for sixteen other students who were with him. 

Marching away from the stream  
This tree it will die without leaves 

He reread again and again this Monopad, which he held firmly in the hand.  
He was « the Ultimate Survivor »? He could unmask the mastermind? He could finish this game? This Killing Game?  
It was at the same time probably the best and the worst thing which he could learn this day.  
He had no memory of anything: no face of a relative, no place to which he was attached. No Ultimate talent.  
It had only he and its instinct. And this Monopad. 

This tree it will die  
This tree it will die 

But, is it really possible to unmask the mastermind? If yes, why he gave him a hint so obvious? Can he speak about it to the others? How can he know that, among the others, someone isn’t the mastermind?  
Could he trust his instinct? Could he trust himself? 

And we all still die  
Yeah we all still die 

Within two hours, he was going to die.  
While he went through the back door of the library, he repeated this sentence in his mind.  
Within two hours, he was going to die.  
This sentence reminded him the necessity of finding the mastermind. For him, for everybody, he had to do it.  
Within two hours, he was going to die. 

What will you leave behind ? 

As dusty as the first time that he saw it, Rantaro moved the bookcase. Behind this shelf, he discovered a hidden door black and white, as indicated on Monopad of the survivor.  
Suddenly, a light dazzles him. A light which came from behind.  
When he turned around, he noticed directly something that he had not seen before: a camera.  
Why was a camera here? Anybody else than the instigator knew, about the door?  
He approached the camera. And a few centimeters away from him, a ball fell.  
In some centimeters nearby, he would have died.  
It was on for him: somebody, wanted to kill the person who was there, at this very moment. 

But, before he was able to think about something else, he felt a pain as sudden as violent behind his head. And it was as if his spirit evaporated, like the smoke of a candle.

And we all still die. 

**Author's Note:**

> If the beginning is unclear, my headcanon is that Rantaro's father didn't care much about him and about his sisters, and, even if he comes with them for a walk, he is more preoccupied by a phonecall than by his children.
> 
> Also, I have a headcanon/alternate theory that all the NDRV3 cast were REALLY Ultimates and not brainwashed, but that the Ultimate Hunt was Team Danganronpa and were hunting game to make them participate in the 53rd killing game. So here, Rantaro's memories are real. But I can totally understand that you disagree with my theory ^^
> 
> I've just realized that Rantaro may have lied about having no memories of his Ultimate Talent, but I kept it anyway so, sorry about that ^^


End file.
